Medieval Adventures: The Rape and affairs
by Nightfly123
Summary: This is the story of how Queen Margaret and Princess Jennifer managed to escape the terrible life that they had back in King Robert's kingdom and how two lovers were brought together through some terrible ordeals.
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone. Here is the fresh start to the prequel to Medieval Adventures: The dark future. This story will explain how Jennifer, Margaret and Queen Janice came to be in that story. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

Five years ago and during the reign of King Robert, there was a kingdom that was unknown to the Kingdom of King Blu and King Albert, which stood on the other side of the forest that separated the three Kingdoms and all was not well in this kingdom.

A royal family were having problems of their own since the father was a very sadistic and drunken bird, who has no remorse or regret for what he did to his loved ones including his wife and their daughter, two birds that he should have cherished, but, instead, despised.

The father is called King Robert, the most powerful bird in his kingdom and the guy wants to conquer every kingdom that he sets his eyes on and is willing to kill his own men as well as his own family to do it, something that didn't stand well with King Blu or King Albert.

His wife is called Queen Margaret and she is the loving mother of their daughter, princess Jennifer, who was only raised by her mother since her father the king was always off on campaign to conquer other kingdoms, something that she and her mother didn't like.

One day, King Robert had returned from his campaign of terror as he and his soldiers brought slaves which consisted of women and children, who are soon forced to work for their evil masters who would whip them again and again, even when they could barely walk.

Queen Margaret wasn't happy to see the women and children being treated badly since she wasn't the type of bird to be treating slaves with disrespect as she knew that was against her and her people's wishes, but, her peaceful principles got her into trouble with her own husband.

"HELP ME!, PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!" shouted a female Scarlet Macaw as she was dragged by a guard straight into a shed before being raped which made Queen Margaret feel sorry for the female Scarlet Macaw as she saw her husband walking towards her.

"ROBERT!" shouted Queen Margaret as she walked over to her husband. "What do you think, you're doing?".

"What does it look like I'm doing?" asked King Robert, annoyed. "I am showing these pathetic fools who's boss".

"They are just women and children" said Queen Margaret as she became shocked. "They have done nothing wrong to you, besides, as King, you are bringing terror".

Suddenly King Robert smacked his wife across the face with his wing which sent Queen Margaret to the ground in pain from the blow as she looked at her husband in shock who didn't seem to care which brought tears to Queen Margaret's eyes as king Robert walked away from her.

Queen Margaret got up from the ground and headed back to the castle since she was currently outside and she also needed to see if her daughter is safe and sound as she couldn't bare the thought of her own daughter being attacked by her own father.

After running back to the castle and getting inside, Queen Margaret went straight to her daughter's bedroom and saw that princess Jennifer was alright which calmed her down since she was having a panic attack as she sat on the edge of her daughter's bed.

"Mum?, are you ok?" asked princess Jennifer as she became worried while sitting up in her bed. "Is anything the matter?".

"I'm fine and I was just checking on you to see if you are alright" said Queen Margaret which led to her daughter giving her a unconvinced expression. "Trust me, I'm fine".

"Ok then" said Princess Jennifer as she let the matter slide "You do know that I am worried for you, mom, I truly hope that you find someone, who truly loves you".

Queen Margaret smiled as she hugged her daughter which princess Jennifer returned with a smile also appearing on her face before she and her mother broke the hug and went to get some food as they were starving and hungry, though, they planned to go horse-riding after getting some food.

After getting some food both Queen Margaret and her daughter, princess Jennifer, went horse-riding through the forest although they knew it was dangerous, but, they really wanted to get away from King Robert and they were planning on seeing someone important.

They continued to rode through the forest before they eventually spotted a small hut in the forest and the sight of the hut made the two of them smile knowing that help was just in that hut and they desperately needed help as they began to slowly rode towards the hut.

"Hey mom?" asked Princess Jennifer as she looked at her mother. "You do know that I am hoping to see you happy, you know that right?".

"Of course I do" said Queen Margaret as she smiled at her daughter. "It's thanks to you, that I keep on fighting".

"Thanks, mom" said Princess Jennifer as she began to look at the hut. "Do you think that, he is still there?".

"I'm sure, dear" said Queen Margaret as she, too, looked at the hut. "We are going to need his help".

Queen Margaret and princess Jennifer continued to rode their horses towards the hut before they came upon a stable where their horses can rest and the two royals dismounted their respective horses as they walked over to the front door of the hut.

The two royals looked at each other, briefly, before Margaret knocked on the front door and her knocking was answered by an old male Spix Macaw, who smiled at them before allowing them to enter his hut as he knows that they have come for help.


	2. Argument between King and Queen

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 2. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

While Margaret and Jennifer were at a hut in hopes of finding help, in a nearby kingdom there was trouble brewing between a King and his Queen who were constantly accusing each other of secretly having an affair against the other and it was causing everyone to have a headache due to their constant arguments.

The King was called Leon and his wife Queen Janice were once again having an argument and accusing each other of having affairs against each other much to the other's disbelief and anger as they both denied having an affair while simultaneously accusing the other of lying much to each other's annoyance.

"You know full well that, you slept with another woman" said King Leon as he glared at his wife. "I knew that you shouldn't or couldn't be trusted".

"Actually you had affair with my most trusted servant" said back Queen Janice as she returned the glare. "How could you do that to me?".

"This is all your fault" said King Leon as he looked at his wife in the eyes. "You started it and now you, should finish it once and for all".

"My fault?" asked Queen Janice as she became shocked which quickly turned to anger. "I was nothing, but, loyal to you".

"Prove it" said King Leon as he gave an evil smirk. "Prove to me that you are loyal to me".

"How?" asked Queen Janice as she crossed her wings. "How should I prove my loyalty to you?".

"You can kiss my feet" said King Leon as he continued to smirk. "That is how you can prove your loyalty to me".

"No way" said Queen Janice as she remained defiantly. "I don't think so".

Suddenly King Leon slapped Queen Janice across the face, which knocked her down to the ground painfully as she held her face with her right wing and glared angrily at King Leon who soon began to leave while his wife couldn't nothing, except, continue to glare at him as he left the room.

Queen Janice knew that this wasn't someone that she truly loved and she wanted to be with someone who she truly loved as well as who truly loves her, but right now, it was difficult to answer that question as she managed to get back to her feet and she went to her bedroom where she began to think.

After entering her bedroom, Queen Janice knew that she couldn't possibly live with someone as abusive as Leon and she desperately wanted to find someone who she truly loves and she hoped that the person would show himself/herself soon as they are Janice's only way of escape.

She also began thinking about some dreams that she had been having the past few nights as she could see herself, in her dream, falling in love with another woman as the thought made her happy, but, she realised that she has no idea what exactly the dreamt meant, though, she is willing to find out.

It was clear to her that she needed to do something with her life and she needed help, which brought King Blu and his kingdom to mind as she knew that getting help from King Blu would be the perfect thing to do as he would help her defeat her husband and get her life as well as her freedom back.

Though, she knew that he is a busy King as he is constantly making sure that there are no threats to his kingdom and she respected him for that as he is a king, who cares for his subjects as well as his family, since he has a beautiful wife in Queen Jewel as well as three little majesties, princess Carla, princess Bia and prince Tiago.

Queen Janice knew that as much as she wanted help from King Blu, he was far too busy dealing with his own kingdom's problems to help her out and she wondered if she can get help from someone else, which resulted her thinking of King Albert as they weren't very busy dealing with new problems or threats, so she knew that she can get his help.

Which is exactly what she did as she managed to sneak out of the castle and she quickly got a horse, before she began to ride towards the kingdom of King Albert as she knew that the king is very wise and very considerate when it comes to those that need help in dealing with important problems, even her own.


End file.
